


Ambient Noise

by Lee_of_io



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Codependency, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Other, gratuitous and equal parts fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/pseuds/Lee_of_io
Summary: Eddie catches a blink of bright light out of his peripheral.  That was lightning.The thought only has about half a second to flood his mind with all subsequent implications before the thunder comes.The boom shakes the very foundation of the building with its force.Venom’s reaction is immediate.





	Ambient Noise

While rainfall was not necessarily uncommon this time of year, storms of this magnitude were rare. It was edging into nightfall but with the thick cloud cover and the near constant downpour that had dumped on San Francisco all day, the movement of the Sun was imperceptible, lending to a gloomy perpetual and dreary darkness. When midday rolled past with the weather showing no signs of stopping its current vindictive tempest, it was mutually agreed that Date Night would have to be an at home event that evening.

 

All the better that Eddie had made sure to stock the kitchen with a few indulgent treats since there would be no recreational “bad guy” hunting tonight. Venom is only mildly disgruntled by this prospect. The allure of triple chocolate chunk ice cream and a quiet, comfortable, and, most importantly, dry movie night was much more favorable.

 

The only problem that now remained was the looming deadline on the article that Eddie was desperately trying to finish in time to send off to his editor. Only upon the articles completion could Date Night truly begin.

 

**Hurry up, Eddie.**

 

“Ok, interrupting my train of thought to tell me to hurry, contrary to popular belief, doesn’t actually help, V.”

 

**But we are bored, and you are taking too long.**

 

“It’s not even six o'clock yet.”

 

**Don’t know what that is meant to convey. Human concepts of time are arbitrary. We do whatever we want, when we want.**

 

“Yes, love. But if _we_ want to enjoy creature comforts such as, oh I don’t know, food and a roof over our head, _we_ want to finish this article before tomorrow.”

 

As if to punctuate his argument further, a particularly heavy beat of rain battered at the windows. Venom periscopes over Eddie’s shoulder to observe the dubious fortification of the windowpanes, Eddie can feel the Symbiote’s skepticism about the stability of said “roof”. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes in exasperation and muttering under his breath about aliens apparently holding higher standards of living than their host.

 

**Only the best habitat for our host.**

 

“Yeah well, a better place costs more money. And I’m already hemorrhaging from the wallet in my efforts to appease your bottomless appetite when cannibalistic opportunities don’t readily present themselves.”

 

**If someone wasn’t so picky about the morality of our meals, we wouldn’t have such a hard time finding prey, now would we?**

 

“Alright, we’re not beating this dead horse again”, Eddie ignores the Symbiote’s grumbling about how a dead horse would sound very good right about now. “The fact remains, in this capitalist run society, the potential for a better place means working my ass off, especially after the last time my reputation took a hit.”

 

**Don’t work too hard, Eddie. We happen to really like this ass.**

 

At this mischievous remark, Eddie feels the ghost of something, suspiciously hand-like, grope said ass through his jeans, causing him to nearly spill the glass of water he had been sipping all over his laptop.

 

“Fuck!”

 

The vibrations coming from Venom sounded suspiciously like smug snickering as a tendril offers forth a wad of paper towels in peace offering, ineffectually smearing water around Eddie’s face and neck.

 

“You know”, Eddie regards Venom’s amorphous head attempting to innocently meet their host’s eyes while still squirming with mirth, “sometimes I think you might only want me for my body; what with being the horniest individual in the whole of your asexually-reproducing species, let alone the fact that you’re a literal body-snatching alien.”

 

**Nonsense, Eddie. We also love you for your sparkling personality.**

 

Eddie lets out a half-snort at their gentle ribbing.

 

“Yeah, ok. But this sparkling personality has to focus all his charm into finishing this piece. Then, once it’s sent off, we can have a nice romantic fresh-from-the-freezer fried foods dinner. Why do you set the oven to preheat?”

 

**Yessss.**

 

A tendril of black shoots along the apartment floor to the kitchen and prepares the oven before clearing the counter top and expertly selecting a couple baking sheets in anticipation of the various breaded and processed morsels.

 

**What’s on the menu tonight?**

 

“For you, my dear, we have a gourmet selection of fish sticks, tater tots, and a rare variety pack of wavy-cut fries, waffle cut fries, and jumbo-size onion rings. And for dessert, a lovely half gallon of triple chocolate chunk ice cream.”

 

Eddie was thankful that Venom had agreed to let the evening’s grocery shopping selection be kept a surprise, as it was evident that the Symbiote practically had hearts in their pearlescent eyes.

 

 **So good to us, Eddie** , they all but purred as they rummaged through the freezer’s contents.

* * *

He is putting the finishing touches on the article just as the timer dings, indicating that the last baking sheet full of their fried food feast was ready. Venom had taken it upon themselves to find a couple of plates (that, if Eddie’s memory served correctly, likely hadn’t seen the light of day since meeting his alien body-mate. It was much more practical and often par for the course, when Venom’s impulsive impatience in regards to food, that Symbiote and host would simple engulf food by hand or with a paper towel balanced beneath for the semblance of cleanliness.).

 

As Eddie saved his document and prepared the email to his editor, he couldn’t help smiling fondly at the oddly domestic sight of Venom retrieving the baking sheet with a pair of oven mitts carefully shielding their tendrils from the scorching heat of metal. With each plate laden with generous portions of food and a number of dipping sauces (pilfered from various fast food ventures) artfully arranged around the counter, Date Night was set to begin.

 

At that exact moment, the power goes out.

 

“ _Shit!_ ”

 

Venom makes a noise of confusion and through the darkness Eddie can here the Symbiote experimentally flipping the light switch on and off to try and restore illumination.

 

Eddie stares mournfully at the Wi-Fi indicator on his laptop attempts to find his modem before a popup cheerfully relays to him that all Internet connection has been lost. He stews in silence for a few moments, staring at the email sitting open on screen, before flipping the lid shut and expelling a gust of frustrated noises.

 

**So dramatic.**

 

“I just wanted this shit done and out of the way, and now it just figures that something like this would happen. What even happened?”

 

Eddie makes an abortive effort to make his way to the door, but having closed his laptop, the only reliable source of light in the apartment, he only succeeds in banging his shin into the coffee table. With a curse, Eddie sinks to the floor and sends fumbling hands searching for the familiar shape of his phone hiding somewhere in the dark beside his laptop. Normally streetlights would flood through the window, painting the room in ever-present gentle neon tones, but everything was as dark as if they were underground. The violent drumming of rain against the window only heightened the foreboding gloom.

 

**It’s a wonder your species ancestors ever survived their formative years in the wilderness.**

 

With a fond huff, the Symbiote retreated back into the body of their host. Within moments Eddie’s vision shifted. It was like a dim glow saturated every surface.

 

“Oh wow, you’ve been holding out on me, V. This some night vision you have.”

 

**All the better to hunt you in the dark with, Eddie.**

 

He takes a moment to consider the mischievous mood Venom seemed to be fostering tonight. Well, they always said inhibitions were lowered in the dark. “Let’s hold that thought for now.”

 

Marveling at his enhanced sight, he located the errant cell phone on the coffee table and promptly pocketing the no longer needed device before making his way to the door.

 

Peeking out of his doorway, Eddie was immediately confronted with the blinding beam of a flashlight pointed his way. It happened to be his neighbor from across the hallway. Why the guy had decided to stick around after the vaguely life-threatening ordeal that was Venom’s first introduction and the raid and ensuing chaos of Drake’s men. Maybe the guy was just a desperate for cheap housing as Eddie.

 

Whatever his reasons for staying, the guy was still understandable leery of Eddie. At the sight of his eccentric neighbor leaning out into the hallway, the guy paused for a half-second, no doubt considering turning right back around, but given that the guy was dripping wet he stiffly proceeded in Eddie’s direction.

 

“Hey man, any idea what’s going on with the power?” Eddie tries for a casual conversational tone, but he couldn’t help the amusement in his voice when the neighbor startled uneasily at the sound of Eddie’s voice.

 

“Uh, looked like some poor bastard down the street collided their SUV with a utility pole. They probably won’t be able to do shit till morning at the earliest. It’s pouring out there.” The neighbor says all this in the record time it takes him to unlock his door and escape Eddie’s presence.

 

Sliding back into his own dark apartment, Eddie absorbs this recent turn of events. Who knew when power would be back on in the neighborhood with the rain continuing non-stop as it was. He might need to get up early tomorrow and find a café or someplace nearby with an Internet connection to get his email sorted out.

 

**Foods getting cold, Eddie.**

 

That’s right, with the conclusion of his work it was now officially Date Night, and he would be damned if he let a little thing like lost power get in the way of their special evening in.

 

“You’re absolutely right. The rain actually feels a little romantic, kinda adds to the atmosphere”, he remarks as he makes his way over to the table setting lovingly laid out on the countertop and taking a seat.

 

“Now if we only had candle lighting, then the mood would really be set.”

 

At this musing, Eddie feels Venom slip into his pocket and retrieve his phone. With deft movements, the Symbiote expertly navigates the device before selecting an app and propping the phone up against the ketchup bottle. Lo and behold, flickering cheerfully on screen was a lite candle flame.

 

Well, it made sense. Venom would never let any fire hazards (other than the stove top) carelessly fine their way into the apartment. Eddie wasn’t even sure he had matches around anymore after his body-mate had expressed abject horror upon learning their incendiary function. Besides, despite being made up a cluster of LEDs, the little candle app did add a certain charm.

 

They tuck in with enthusiasm and discuss what entertainment options they had for the evening. Netflix was off the table with the Wi-Fi gone, so their planned marathon of _The Great British Bake Off_ season six would have to be put on hold. Eddie suggests perusing the meager DVD collection that he had accumulated from bargain bins while thrift store shopping. All the time they are casually conversing they playfully take turns offering bites of food to each other, a scene that is so saccharine that Eddie is positive that if anyone were to walk in they would find the two a nauseating sight.

 

 **If anyone were to walk in right now they would become dessert.** Venom purrs while licking a smear of aioli from Eddie’s cheek.

 

“Gotta save room for the ice cream, love. Though, I guess at this point it will be rather melted.”

 

**It will make an excellent ice cream shake.**

 

With the conclusion of dinner, they stacked the dirty dishes in the sink to soak and made their way toward the laptop. Along the way Eddie considered the sparse contents of his bookshelf, searching the spines of the DVD cases that populated the space between a few well-loved hardbacks. He finds a familiar title that he’d forgotten about and with a grin flops back on the couch and sets the laptop back up.

 

“I’ll be curious to see how you like this one, V. It’s got aliens in it.”

 

The Symbiote’s interest is piqued as opening music plays and _X-Files_ appears on the screen in large stylistic font.

 

With only so much time available to them before the laptop’s battery runs out, the two hunker down into a relaxed recline to watch. Venom is positioned on Eddie’s abdomen, offering optimal support to the coveted container of ice cream from which a scoop and straws protrude (primarily for Eddie’s benefit as Venom’s tongue served as a more than adequate scoop and straw, among other noteworthy applications). A separate mass of Symbiote drapes over Eddie’s shoulders and cocoons him in warmth, like a hug from a particularly endearing sleeping bag.

 

The storm rages on behind them somewhere in the dark, but the two hardly notice, secure behind the steadfast walls of their home and each other’s embrace.

* * *

 

They are well into the third episode when Eddie catches a blink of bright light out of his peripheral. For a second he entertains the notation that the power may be coming back on, but then it clicks in his mind.

 

That was lightning.

 

The thought only has about half a second to flood his mind with all subsequent implications before the thunder comes.

 

The walls around them suddenly seem paper-thin when, what could only be described as the sound of the air fracturing, splits forth, followed by a boom that shakes the very foundation of the building with its force.

 

Venom’s reaction is immediate. Acute pain wrenches through their connected synapse in electrocuting agony.

 

The force of their joint distress sends Eddie dropping off the couch with all the grace of a sandbag. He barely registers his face being ground into the wood floor as his limbs jerk and convulse as Venom’s mass tears through muscle and nerve endings in an attempt to escape the concussive crash from outside.

 

Slowly Eddie is able to gain control of his body again, releasing a series of inarticulate noises until eventually, he is able to form a litany of — _It’s ok love, I have you, I’m here, we’re ok, we’re going to be ok, please, it’s ok_ —

Eddie has no idea if any of his would register but he can’t stop the wave of hollow assurances pouring from his mouth. He is left panting in the dark, disoriented as Venom had withdrawn deep into his body and still shuddered with echoes of pain, taking their night vision with them.

 

He has to get them somewhere noise insulated. The bathroom? No, the tile flooring would be useless at absorbing sound. The tiny closet down the hall adjacent the bathroom would be better. He could take the comforter off the bed and use it to layer the inside of the doorframe.

 

With a plan in mind and the spasming of his muscles relatively subsided, Eddie sets in motion.

 

However, he is only able to stumble about halfway to the bed when another flash sears across his vision. The afterimage of the light is so powerful that he is left dizzy with a kind of photonegative impression of his apartment floating before his eyes.

 

Blindly he lurches forward and gropes for the bed, feeling it beneath his questing hands, and jerks the bedding out of place as quickly as he can. Eddie couldn’t be more thankful in that moment for his indifference towards making the bed as the sheets and comforter come away with him in one clean pull.

 

He only has scant seconds to drop to the floor and throw the mess of bedding over top himself before the booming of the thunder crashes into him like a physical collision.

 

Even buried as deep within their host’s body as they could conceivably hide, Venom could not escape the impact of the atmosphere’s sound waves. The Symbiote rattles and jerks Eddie’s body with the violence of a seizure. Eddie feels as though a jackhammer is being driven through his skull. He feels like he’s being _torn apart_.

 

At last, the thunder rolls to an ominous, grumbling conclusion.

 

Eddie can feel cold sweat beading his body. He half expects blood to be gushing from his ears with the force of white-hot _anguish_ thudding through his head. Dully he observes that the second time, the span between the flash of lightning and the thunder had gotten shorter, meaning the storm was getting closer. He had precious little time to gather himself and Venom together and get to the closet.

 

With a groan, he tries to sit up and promptly falls back into the scattered bedding. His muscles ached and contracted in excruciating spasms. God, if this was what he was feeling just from the connection between himself and Venom, no doubt the Symbiote was far worse.

 

That’s when he realized that he couldn’t feel Venom.

 

 _V?_ he gently calls, pressing a hand to his abdomen over the approximate location of his liver, where he knows the Symbiote likes to lounge.

 

There is no response. Eddie cannot feel them. That could only mean one thing.

 

His mind flashes back to the moment Venom is shot like a projectile from his chest under the duress of the MRI scanner at the hospital.

 

“Venom?” he calls aloud this time, trying to listen for the telltale sounds the alien given off when their amorphous mass moves about. “V, love, please if you can hear me, we need to get to the closet!”

 

Eddie had no idea what to do. Every second the panicked Symbiote was separated from their host the air would eat at them like acid, and with every second wasted, the next lightning strike was bound to make landfall.

 

Dragging the bedding with him, Eddie lurched about in the dark, calling out for his other in ever-increasing desperation.

 

“Venom please, come to me quick! We need to get to the closet! There isn’t much ti—“, he jammed his foot right into the coffee table; an obstacle that had lay, waiting maliciously in the dark since the laptop perched atop it had dimmed.

 

His cursing response is broken off when gravity sends him falling forward. He extends his hand out to grip the offending furniture to break his drop, but instead only succeeds in knocking his glass of water to the floor.

 

He hears the glass break seconds before his faltering hand slams down on the shards.

 

“ _Fuuccccck!_ ”

 

His scream is drowned out by another explosion of light that strobes through the apartment. He brings his lacerated hand away from the remains of the drinking glass with agonizing slowness. He cannot bring himself to try and separate the shards from his flesh, as just the little his is able to ascertain by the flickering light is a mess of glossy blood and mangled chunks of meat.

 

He is attention is (thankfully) drawn away from this morbid sight as in the last blinks of illumination he sees movement out of the corner of his eye just beyond the corner of the couch.

 

“Venom!” He screams but his words are swallowed up by the incoming blare of thunder from overhead. Without the Symbiote in his body Eddie is able to ignore the rolling thrum of the storm. He draws his injured hand in close to his chest and army crawls with awkward jerky movement to Venom’s last seen location.

 

While Eddie is not able to see Venom, he quickly stumbles across them with questing hands, detecting them through the sound of violent thrashing movements. The Symbiote is a convulsing mass beneath Eddie’s splayed fingers; paralyzed from forward movement and only able to flail in retaliation as they are caught out in the open with no protective insulated barriers.

 

If they notice Eddie’s presence they make no indication of such, only continuing to struggle in the throes of pain now long after the thunder has relented.

 

 _The air_ , Eddie remembers, _They’ve been exposed too long_.

 

Without stopping to think, he scoops the Symbiote into his arms (injuries be damned) and, with faltering movements, plants his shoulder into the wall and uses the surface as a guide to navigate to the hall closet. There is no time to go back for the abandon comforter; whatever contents the seldom-used closet holds will have to do.

 

He is ripping open the door and barricading the two of them inside just as another lighting bolt lights the way. He is treated to a brief glimpse of storage boxes and long forgotten clothes stowed away on hangers. Shuttering the door firmly, Eddie takes a half-second to reorient himself to his new claustrophobic surroundings before grasping clothes down and stuffing them, one-handed, into the cracks between the doorframe and the flooring.

 

Venom has gone unnervingly still in the crook of his arm. His thumb, the only finger that still seemed to be able to move in his current mangled state, made unconscious stroking movements along the oil-slick surface of the Symbiote. The only thing that gives Eddie hope is the mass of tendrils that extend out over his arm and shoulder, clutching him close in a ridged grip, even if otherwise unresponsive.

 

There is thunder again, but besides subtly shaking the building the closet does its damndest to deaden the worst of the noise. Venom only gives a weak spasm in response. This, Venom’s lack of reaction, concerns Eddie more than anything up till this point. Time has run out.

 

Kicking the boxes out of his way, Eddie huddles into the deepest corner of the closet and cradles the Symbiote in his arms. He braces Venom against his chest and pleads through a voice strained with pain and emotion for his other to bond back into his body.

 

“Please, love, I know you’re tired and that you’re hurting real bad right now, but you’ve gotta try.”

 

His whispers seem to spur awareness back into the Symbiote. The warm mass in his arms gives one last shudder before slowly sinking beneath the surface of his skin.

 

Tense seconds slip past and Eddie is silent, unwilling to even exhale for the fear of not hearing the voice that shared his head.

 

His stress is almost palpable in the air before, at last—

 

**_Eddie?_ **

 

He lets out a choked noise and huddles further into a crouched fetal position, hugging his abdomen in an unconscious effort to get even close to his bodies passenger.

 

“V, _oh god_ , you scared me so bad, love.”

 

**_Didn’t mean to, Eddie. Didn’t want to separate, but it hurt too much._ **

 

“I know, babe, I know. I’m _so fucking sorry!_ I was useless back there”, he is furiously fighting back tears but it’s a losing battle. The weight of what he’s saying only really just hit him. Venom protected him all the time, but when it came to something as mundane as a thunderstorm, Eddie was all but powerless to protect his other from harm.

 

**_No, Eddie! We could help you!_ **

 

A sharp twinge lights up the deadened nerve ending in his injured hand, and because he wasn’t expecting it, he can’t help a yelp of pain.

 

 ** _You got hurt._** The skin around his palm begins to knit back together. It’s almost like a film in reverse, watching the unsettling mending of his flesh will shards of glass are _pushed_ from his wounds by unseen hands. The delicate _dink_ of bloodied glass hitting the wood floor is the only sound for a few strained moments. The only evidence that there ever had been an injury was now the copious amounts of blood covering an otherwise healthy human hand.

 

**_You were also hurt by our connection._ **

 

Eddie draws in a ragged breath and begins to object, but Venom pushes forward.

 

**_Our bond, our symbiosis, carried my pain to you. I couldn’t survive the noise and so you suffered. It was my weakness, not yours, Eddie._ **

 

“Is that why you didn’t come straight back to me after we separated?”

 

**_Didn’t want to keep hurting you, Eddie._ **

 

“ _No,_ no no nononono, you stupid fucking idiot of a _goddamn alien!_ I love you! _So fucking much!_ I would die for you in _an instant_ if the need ever arose!”

 

**_No, Eddie—_ **

 

“No, you’ve said your piece, now you’re going to listen, ‘cause believe it or not, _we_ are in this together and you don’t get to make decisions for the both of us like that. You could have _died!_ And all because I didn’t have a contingency plan for the fucking weather.”

 

He’s given up trying to fight the tears, emotion has saturated his voice and made it near impossible to get the words out through the golf ball sized lump in his throat, but he’s not confident he can articulate himself well enough through carrying out this conversation mentally with Venom. Some things just had to be let out, and if a bunch of screaming and tears came with, well, that just demonstrated how very human Eddie was still, despite everything.

 

Venom is silent. Eddie can feel the Symbiote holding back, waiting for Eddie to get it all out. He is thankful for this silent bit of understanding because he doesn’t think he has the sanity to start speaking again if he stops now.

 

He takes a deep breath and begins again, more calmly.

 

“When we went up against Drake and Riot, you pitched it to me as basically a suicide mission with zero chance of success. But you also said if there was any chance, whatever chance there was that we’d win, it would only happen if it was the two of us. That’s why I agreed to go with you into that fight, V. If I had to fight to the death, I wanted you with me, and if we had to die, well I was fine with that possible outcome because you were with me.”

 

Eddie pauses briefly as he feels a stir of movement just under his skin before Venom manifests. Their small visage periscopes upwards in a serpentine fashion before butting up against the bottom of his chin. Out of instinct Eddie’s hands come up and press into the Symbiot’s mass, kneading the inky blackness they way one might worry a stress ball. A faint purr punctuates the silence.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, V. Not again. I already did that song and dance after you nearly sacrificed yourself in the rocket explosion.”

 

**Didn’t want to hurt you, Eddie. Only want you safe and happy.**

 

“Yeah, I get that, love. But I wouldn’t be very happy with you gone. Me bringing up all those bad memories of going into battle with Riot wasn’t for kicks. You have to understand, V, I loved you even before I even knew I was in love with you, if that makes any sense. I was really torn up when I thought you were dead the first time, but now, now I don’t think I could go on if, god forbid, something happened and you were gone, permanently.”

 

**You would move on, Eddie. You are strong. The strongest host we could ask for.**

 

“That’s just _it,_ V. I don’t know if I could. Move on that is. No, I know I can’t. If you die, I might do something and I’m scared to think what, so no more of this self-sacrificing bullshit and neither of us will have to find out.”

 

Venom is silent as the implications of what Eddie had hinted at sinks in. The two of them had never really openly discussed Eddie’s feelings of inadequacy and self-deprecation in depth. Eddie could feel mental churning going on in the Symbiote’s head, but couldn’t begin to guess how his other would take his moment of vulnerability.

 

**We hurt you emotionally more than we did physically.**

 

“V, that’s not wh—“

 

**We will be more careful in the future. We…were not thinking logically, in the moment. Only wanted to protect you, Eddie. But you’re right. _We_ are Venom and _we_ will face our enemies together, as we always should have.**

 

“That’s right, babe, it’s you and me. We’re in this together, for better or for worse.”

 

They sit in contentment, adoration and love washing back and forth between the two of them like an ocean tide.

 

It then occurs to Eddie that he hadn’t heard the thunder in a while. Deciding that it might be worth it to investigate the possible change in the weather instead of instigating further back pains from sitting on the floor, wedged in the closet, he slowly rises.

 

Symbiote and host both peer cautiously out the door, scattering jackets and boxes wake. The patter of the rain is all that greets them from the darkened room beyond. Venom reinstitutes their night vision to Eddie ( _“Thanks, love”_ ) before they make their way forward.

 

The room almost seems too ordinary (sans the spilled bedding on the floor and the bloody remains of a drinking glass) after the physical and emotional ordeal they had just gone through.

 

The storm had well and truly passed.

 

Careful to avoid the mess on the floor, Eddie pads his way back over to the couch. Out of curiosity he tires waking his laptop from sleep mode and is pleasantly surprised when it lights up. Miraculously the battery hadn’t drained in their absence.

 

An inky tendril reaches out and hovers the mouse icon over the play button.

 

**Continue?**

 

It almost feels wrong to return to such a normal day-to-day activity as Date Night after all the turmoil. But maybe that’s why the two of them worked so well together, were meant for each other. They could learn to move past any challenge and just enjoy life and their love as long as they had each other.

 

“Yes, love.”

 

And indeed, the battery does not last much longer. The screen offers up one final image of Mulder and Scully on screen together before dimming into darkness. But Venom and Eddie hardly notice. They are already fast asleep on the couch, cuddled in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I should apologize for writing this, but that would be insincere of me. At least this time it's equal parts cheesy fluffy goodness and angst. 
> 
> However, I will apologize for any grammar mistakes. Please let me know if there is anything glaringly obvious I missed.
> 
> As always, if you liked the fic, please feel free to let me know. Any and all comments, critiques, or kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
